poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spike Way of Samurai (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of The Spike Way of Samurai. One day in Crystal Prep Academy, Dean Cadance was ready to spend her time with her baby, Flurry Heart. Dean Cadance: Nadira, Thank you so much for watching Flurry Heart. Nadira: No problem, Cadance. Just glad to help. Flurry Heart: (cooing) At her family's home, Cadance was getting ready to take Flurry Heart for a stroll when Twilight Sparkle came to visit. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Cadance. (to Flurry Heart) Hello, Flurry Heart. (kisses her baby niece's cheek) Flurry Heart: (cooing) Dean Cadance: You're just in time, Twilight. I was just about to take Flurry Heart out for a stroll. Twilight Sparkle: Sound great, Mind if I join in? Dean Cadance: Sure, Twilight. (to Flurry Heart) Ready to walk with Mommy and Auntie Twilight, Sweetie? Flurry Heart: (cooing in excitement) Twilight Sparkle: I'll bet she is. Just as they were about to head out, They've ran into Cam who was just out on a walk. Cameron Watanabe: Hello, Everyone. Twilight Sparkle: Hello there, Cam. Dean Cadance: Twilight and I were just about to take Flurry Heart out on a stroll. Twilight Sparkle: Would you like to join us? Cameron Watanabe: Sure, Twilight. I don't see why not. (looks at Flurry Heart) Hi, Flurry Heart. Aren't just adorable. Flurry Heart giggles as Cam tickles her cheek, They set off for a walk around town. Meanwhile at Ivan Ooze's lair, Vypra and Leia are finishing the ceremony. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn. Time for evil sources to return! Leia: It is done. Masked Osodashi: Ivan Ooze would not believe what you've done. Just as Ivan Ooze was returning to his throne, He was surprised to have unexpected guests. Ivan Ooze: Hey, Who says you could start a party!? Finster: It wasn't me, Lord Ivan Ooze. Wrench: Not me either. As Ivan Ooze looked at his throne, Lothor was sitting on it with Galvanax standing next to it as Zurgane, Choobo, Motodrone, Shimazu and Vexacus begin to nice him. Lothor: So, You're the one called Ivan Ooze!? Galvanax: We've heard a lot from you. Ivan Ooze: Ah, Galvanax and Lothor. Pandora the Witch: We've revived them along with Lothor's generals, Master. Suri Polomare: We thought they could help us. Ivan Ooze: So, Who invited you to be in my throne anyway? Lothor: Apologies, (gets off Ivan's throne) I was just making sure no one comes anywhere near it. Galvanax: We seek our revenge on the Power Rangers who'd destroyed us. Ivan Ooze: Maybe there is something we could do to help one another. Lothor: What do you have in mind? Ivan Ooze: Well, I was thinking a team effort. And if we all combine our knowledge, We'll reign supreme and rule the world once we destroy the Power Rangers. Lothor: I love the sound of that. Galvanax: We except your alliance. Wrench: Master Ivan Ooze, We've finished a new monster for you. And on it's way is Ivan's latest monster, OozeNinja. Finster: Say hello to OozeNinja. Ivan Ooze: Impressive, This could be quite in handy. Lothor: So, Ivan. What's your plan? At the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Twilight and her friends arrived to see Ransik. Twilight Sparkle: Ransik, Are you here? Spike: That's odd, Ransik said to meet us here. Ransik: Glad you all could come. Mirage: What's going on, Ransik? Ransik: There's trouble at Blue Bay Harbor, Lothor and Galvanax are back. Pinkie Pie: (gasping) You mean to two Big Bad Guys of the Ninja Storm and Ninja Steel Power Rangers???!!! Applejack: Uh, What are we gonna do, Y'all? Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen, This is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING! Everyone stared at Rarity. Rarity: What? I really mean it this time! Applejack: Yeah, Rarity. Don't we know it. Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Ransik: Now then, We must meet up with our allies at the Wind Ninja Academy. Just then, Tambourine and Pab came along with The Janken Force and the Floral Princess Force. Ransik: Ah, I see we've got company. Tambourine: Hello, I'm Tambourine. And this my girlfriend, Pab. Ruby: Hi, We're the Janken Force. Cherry Blossom: And We're the Floral Princess Force. Pab: Aikko and Jankenman told us all about you, Harmony Force Rangers. Aikko: We came to help you guys out. Jankenman: Thanks, we saw the team before the TV at the Panorama City. Ruby: That's right. Unico: Look nice to us. Ransik: That's great to hear. Now, Let's be ready for Blue Bay Harbor tomorrow. The next morning, Twilight, her friends, Ransik and his alliance arrived at Blue Bay Harbor. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, This is so cool. Florida: It sure is, Twilight. West Wind: This is where we'll meet some Ninja Power Rangers, At the Wind Ninja Academy. North Wind: Yes, Sister. Exactly the plan. As everyone reached the entrance to the Wind Ninja Academy, Diabolico and Loki are ready to cast the spell. Diabolico: It is time, Loki. Loki: Ready when you are, Diabolico. Then, They've casted a spell around the Wind Ninja Academy and made a force field that only those with pure of heart can enter. Diabolico: It is done, Let's hope Itassis and Toxica took care of the Thunder Ninja Academy. At the Thunder Ninja Academy, Itassis and Toxica casted the same spell around here. Itassis: At last, It is done. Toxica: Now, Let's hope no evil will come anywhere near this academy. Back at the Wind Ninja Academy, Everyone arrived at Ninja Ops. Spike: Woah, We're actually inside Ninja Ops! Pinkie Pie: And look, It's the Ninja Power Rangers! Twilight Sparkle: Aurico, Delphine, Cestro, Tideus, Corcus, Cestria, Argentius, Mako, Ninjor, It's good to meet you guys. What brings some of you from Aquitar? Aurico: Ninjor summoned us to help you. Delphine: We are honored to meet you, Harmony Force Rangers. Cestro: It's been a long time since our final battle with Nightmare Moon. Tideus: And it's good to finally meet you in person. Corcus: Greetings, Friends. Cestria: A pleasure to see you at last. Argentius: Glad you would make it. Mako: Charmed. Ninjor: And let's not forget, The Ninja Storm and Ninja Steel Power Rangers. Spike: Hi, Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Marah, Kapri, Good to see you guys again. Shane Clarke: Pretty good, Spike. Tori Hanson: Great to see you guys again. Dustin Brooks: S'up, Dudes. Hunter Bradley: Great to see you guys again. Blake Bradley: It's been a while. Cameron Watanabe: Glad you guys could come in such short notice. Marah: Hi. Kapri: Good to see you guys. Starlight Glimmer: And those must be Brody, Preston, Calvin, Hayley, Sarah, Digit Cynth and Clarabelle Watanabe. I've heard all about you guys. Brody: Yeah, We know. Preston: We've met during the last battle, Good to see you all again. Calvin: Welcome. Hayley: Glad you guys could make it. Sarah: How do you do. Digit Cynth: Didn't think you guys would show up. Clarabelle Watanabe: Sure is great to meet you guys again. Mirage: I've never thought we'd meet three groups of Power Rangers with Ninja Power. Rose: Maybe it's because they had the common goal to protect the earth. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: (as he shows up) Even other groups of Power Rangers do the same, Rose. Diamond: It's Sensei Kanoi Watanabe. Orange Pansy: And Sensei Omino of the Thunder Ninja Academy. Sapphire: Guys, Bow to them. Violet Lily: Show them respect. Twilight and her friends bowed to the Ninja Masters. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: We bid you all welcome to the Wind Ninja Academy. Florida: Thanks, Kanoi. Then, Ransik, Dulcea, the Wind Sisters and Sensei Watanabe and Sensei Omino had their discussion. Ransik: We must act soon, Ivan Ooze is planning an alliance with Galvanax and Lothor. Dulcea: Ransik is right, Let us hope those force field only keep him and all evil out. Sensei Omino: It was all thanks to your friends, Ransik. Now, We must ensure that our Rangers will teach yours the ways of the Wind and Thunder Ninja and Samurai. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Even if they've learn the way of the samurai, They must also learn the way of the ninja. At the Sensei Dojo, Sensei Watanabe, Sensei Omino, Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Marah and Kapri came out to assign Twilight and her friends. Ransik: Has everyone made a decision? Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: We have, Ransik. Once our decision is made, The judgment is final. (walks up to Twilight, Rarity, Sunset and Starlight) Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer, You four will be assigned to learn the Ways of the Wind Ninja. Twilight, Rarity, Sunset and Starlight bowed to Sensei Watanabe. Sensei Omino: (walking to Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash) Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, You four will be trained by Hunter and Balke to learn the Ways of the Thunder Ninja at the Thunder Ninja Academy. Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash bowed to Sensei Omino. Spike: What about me and Mirage, Which class do we belong to? Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Spike, You and Mirage will remain with Cam to be trained as a samurai. Spike: What? Mirage: How can we be samurai? We've already learned. Ransik: Spike, Mirage, Their dicisions are final. Cameron Watanabe: I don't if I could do this, Dad. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: This is your opportunity to do so, Cam. They will need your guidance. Cameron Watanabe: I'll do my best. The next day, Spike and Mirage were running late for their samurai training with Spike carrying Flurry Heart. Spike: Hurrry up, Mirage. We don't want to be late! Mirage: I'm hurrying, Spike! Suddenly, They were ambushed by the Oozemen and Kelzaks. Spike: Oh, That's not good! Mirage: Get Back! They fought off as many Oozemen and Kelzaks they can, Trying to protect Flurry Heart. Spike: They're too many of them! Mirage: We can't fight them off any longer! Just then, A brave and noble humanoid changeling came to the rescue as the Footsoldiers retreated. Spike: Mirage, Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Mirage: I sure did, Spike. Spike: You saved our lives, Who are you? Thorax: Oh, Sorry that I've forgot to introduce myself. My name is Thorax. Mirage: Glad to meet you, Thorax. I'm Mirage, And this is Spike. Spike: And in this carrier is Dean Cadance and Shining Armor's baby, Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (cooing while embracing Thorax) Thorax: Aww, She so cute. Mirage: Wow, She sure likes you. Spike: So, Thorax. Why are you here anyway? I thought all of those evil Changeling Footsoldiers were destroyed. Thorax: Actually, I was the only one who survived the final battle. I didn't wanted to be a part of anymore evil, I've just thought I could make friends, But I was afraid of what people think of me. Mirage: Well, Thorax. Now that you've saved us, We could use someone like you as a friend. Thorax: Really, You two would do that? Spike: Sure, I'm sure our Sensei, Cam will know what to do. Mirage: (realized) Cam, We completely forgot about the Wind Ninja Academy! Spike: You're right, Mirage! Cam won't like that if we're late! Mirage: Come on, Let's hurry! So, Thorax joins Mirage and Spike for the Wind Ninja Academy. As they reached the secret entrance of the Wind Ninja Academy, They've met Takuto Kira, Meroko Yui and Izumi Rio. Takuto Kira: Hello, Friends. Thorax: Who're you three? Takuto Kira: My name is Takuto Kira. Meroko Yui: I'm Meroko Yui. Izumi Rio: Izumi Rio, How do you do? Mirage: Nice to meet you, I'm Mirage. And these are my friends, Spike and Thorax. Unico: You're friends of Mitsuki Kouyama. Meroko Yui: That's so cool. Just then, They were caught by Marah and Kapri. As for Thorax, He had to go into hiding just to make sure they don't fear him. Marah: What's the password? Kapri: Say the password and we'll let you pass. Mirage: Air, Water and Earth as one. Marah: Close enough. Kapri: (notice Thorax) What is that thing!? Spike: It's okay, Girls. He's our friend, His name is Thorax. Thorax: I don't mean any harm. Then, Shane, Tori, Dustin and Cam came out from the entrance. Cameron Watanabe: What's going on here? Shane Clarke: And what is this changeling doing here? Kapri: It's all cool, Shane. Marah: Thorax is a good guy. Cameron Watanabe: Spike, Mirage, You're late. Spike: Sorry, Cam. We were ambushed by a lot a Oozemen and Kelzaks and Thorax saved us. Mirage: And Spike also brought Flurry Heart to babysit for the time being. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Cameron Watanabe: Let me guess, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor are still working at Crystal Prep? Spike: Afraid so, Cam. Cameron Watanabe: Well, As much as I'm about to question your commitment to your ninja and samurai training, I'd suggest you two get Flurry Heart settled in and get yourselves ready for training. And Cam and the others went into the entrance. Spike: Ninja and Samurai Training? Mirage: I wonder what's that all about. And they enter through the portal as Thorax followed them. Later that day, Cheryl and Jenny started giving flowers to their friends including Thorax. Cheryl: Here, These are for you. Especially you, Thorax. Jenny: And please don't get to shy. Thorax: Thank you, Cheryl, Jenny, You're all very kind. Then, Twilight and the others payed a visit to see how Spike and Mirage were doing. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Spike. How're you and Mirage doing with Cam? Spike: Nothing much, Twilight. Except for he didn't told us about ninja and samurai training. Mirage: Anyway, There's someone we'd like you to meet. Twilight Sparkle: What is that changeling doing here!? Cameron Watanabe: It's okay, Twilight. I'm sure there's an explanation to this. As Shane, his friends, Sensei Watanabe and Omino, Ransik, his alliance, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor were gathered, They'd talked things over about Thorax. Brody: Trusting a changeling!? Clarabelle Watanabe: Wait, There's still a reason why Thorax entered the force field. Dean Cadance: You're right, Clarabelle. That means Thorax had a good heart. Thorax: It's true, I'm not like any other changeling footsoldiers at all. Shining Armor: Is it safe to trust him, Kanoi? Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Yes, Shining Armor. And we must not jump into any conclusions, Nor will we judge Thorax by his appearance. And we all knew why entered the academy. Principal Celestia: Because he had a good pure of heart. Vice Prinipal Luna: And he was never like any Changeling Footsoldiers the Ranger fought long ago. Sensei Omino: exactly, Luna. And besides, We can rely of Thorax for his help. Ransik: Then we all agree on one choice. Thorax, On account of your loyalty, We give you our trust. Shining Armor: Good to finally meet you, Thorax. It'll great to get to know you. Dean Cadance: And we thank you for protecting Spike, Mirage and our baby, You were so brave. Thorax: I'm just glad to help, Dean Cadance. Later that day, Florida was having her reunion with all of her friends. Florida: I'd like to thank my dear friends for coming to my reunion, It means a whole lot to me. Aikko: We're just glad to have our friends with us again, Florida. Ruby: Florida, My friends and I have decided to join the supporters of the Power Rangers. Cherry Blossom: Yeah, Aikko. My friends and I join the supporters too, One hundred percent. Jankenman: Takuto, Meroko, Izumi, We have gifts for you three. Tambourine: (presenting the Ranger Keys and Morphers) Take these, They're yours now. Pab: Use them wisely, And be the best exchange Power Rangers you can. Takuto, Meroko and Izumi: Alright! Meanwhile, Shane, Tori and Dustin were ready to teach Twilight, Rarity, Sunset and Starlight the way of the Wind Ninja. Shane Clarke: Okay, It's time we get started on your training. Tori Hanson: As the wind ninja, You must become one with Air, Water and Earth. Dustin Brooks: The more you do your training, The stronger you'll get. Ready? Twilight Sparkle: Ready. What do we do first, Shane? Shane Clarke: First, Feel the Power of Air allowing you to levitate in the skies. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Let's do it. Not a moment too soon, Twilight, Rarity, Sunset and Starlight started to levitate. Sunset Shimmer: So, How're we doing? Shane Clarke: So far, So good. Tori Hanson: Now, Feel the Power of Water allowing you to walk on it at will. Starlight Glimmer: Well, Here it goes. It took a while, But they managed to walk on water as they learn to fight on it. Tori Hanson: Very good. Dustin Brooks: Okay, You girls ready to learn the Power of Earth? Rarity: But of course, Dustin, Despite how much I hated dirt. Sunset Shimmer: Ready when you are, Dustin. Dustin Brooks: Okay, Laddies. Listen, Watch and Learn from the Master. As Dustin demonstrates his skills, They did the exact same thing. Soon, They've learned very well of the Wind Ninja Techniques and being one with Air, Water and Earth. Meanwhile at the Thunder Ninja Academy, Hunter and Blake were getting ready. Sensei Omino: Hunter, Blake, Remember everything I've taught. Train the girls well. Hunter Bradley: No problem, Sensei. Blake Bradley: We'll teach them everything there is to know about being a thunder ninja. Hunter Bradley: You girls ready? Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes